The Mute Pianist
by CapriSunFights
Summary: He knew he couldn't screw this up a second time. The last time Arthur preformed something composed by himself he had a mental breakdown on stage and had to, be dragged out by two security guards.


**A/N: Don't we all love those sad AU's? Hahaha... What, am I the only one? Anyways, enjoy your despair~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Stienway brought them together**

For ages music has brought people together. Weather it was opera, orchestra, or heavy metal. In this story two people brought together by classical music, preformed on a piano.

"Mom! Do I really have to go?" A teenaged boy (almost adult) pleaded out to his middle-aged mother. "Yes, you really have to go Alfred. It will do you good going to this concert, maybe change your mind about classic and refined music. Besides if I have to deal with you blasting your pop, and techno music through the car the least you can do is to go to a one hour piano concert." Miss Jones grew up in a refined and prestigious house-hold. She grew up with Les Miserables, and the ballet Raymonda. All she wanted was to see her son see the beauty in the music she knew.

"What can I do to change your mind? Cook you a meal? Clean my room? Let you have access to the radio?" the blue-eyed boy asked in persistence."There is nothing you can do Alfred. Your eighteen years old now, its time you start acting like one."Alfred sighed in defeat and dragged himself to the expensive silver car. His mother, Ana, soon followed him, and started the car. After about an hour later, they arrived at the Lyric Opera house, in Baltimore.

Ana gave the two tickets to the clerk and shown to their seats. "I can't believe you would drag your son to a concert you know he won't enjoy." "Stop exaggerating Alfred, you can talk to about this after the concert." Ana snapped back

Only a few moments later the two heard a faint voice shout, "Ana!", over all the voices in the opera house. Then the voice got closer, and closer, until it was finally besides the two."Ana! I can't believe your here! Even on weekends you have to haunt your employes." The two shared a quick laugh before they got back to their conversation."Greg, its good to see you. Are you here with your daughter?" Ana inquired.

The two continued to converse as Alfred wondered who the man was. _"probably one of moms many underlings."_ Alfred thought to himself. It would make sense, since she was the vice president of a huge tech company, with many networks, branches, Jones was the daughter of a small tech company, and her marriage with Alfred's father was just a simple business partnership between two company's. But she didn't mind, she never had any intention to marry someone out of romance.

The lights dimmed, signaling the show was about to start. "Well we need to get to our seats. It was nice running into you." Ana gave her sweetest smile and dragged Alfred to their seats. 'Can't believe that I've been dragged to this classic fest.' Alfred thought, annoyed. Since Alfred was at a one hour concert, her decided to take in his surrounding. The stage was gigantic, and accustomed with beautiful massive red curtains. Since Alfred sat in one of the boxes, above him was the balcony section, which circled around the perimeter of the grad room, except not above the stage. Below Alfred was the main floor, which was a-lined with red chairs ,that looked like they're made of satin, but Alfred couldn't tell.

Suddenly the crowed hushed, and an elderly man came from behind the curtain. "Good after noon to all of you. I ask of you before the show starts that you silence your cellular phones, and not to make disturbances while the concert is going on." There was a pause as the man waited for some people to come back to their seats and turn off their cellphones. "And now, with our any further adieu, I introduce the young protégée of Roderick Edelstien, Arthur Kirkland!"

The elderly man exited the stage, and the beautiful red curtains rose to show a teenage boy about the same age as Alfred, sitting on the piano stool, readying his fingers. When Alfred's eyes landed on the pianist, he froze. He couldn't take his eyes from him. He began to take in every detail he could see throughout his prescription glasses. He noticed his slender body, the way Arthur's neck slightly moved as he gulped, the was his long fingers glided over the piano keys, and he noticed the magnificent green eyes that locked on the piano.

When Alfred heard the piano his heart stopped. The beautiful melody flowed into his ears and soul. His eyes widened, and he felt his heart drop. The piece started off light, as if it was snowing. Then as the song got to the middle, there was a change in the nice light melody. Suddenly his heart-felt heavier as the melody changed to a deeper sound, that made it almost unbearably sad. The piece was nearing its end and as it neared it went back to its light fell, and ended.

Everyone in the audience clapped. Some whistled out in approval. By the end of the song Alfred felt a damp sensation on his check. He went to touch it and felt the wetness. He hadn't realized he was crying. He looked up and the saw it. There was a painful look in his eyes. As if he has experienced things, no other average boy should have to go through.

The concert continued for an hour. Each piece preformed with more enthusiasm each time. It was amazing that Arthur was the protégée of an already famous man, but he also composed the pieces preformed tonight. By the end of the concert Alfred had felt tears on his cheek at least five times. Once the last piece finished, the crowed stop up and their was a thunder of claps throughout out the room. Some people whistle, some threw roses, and eventually Arthur stood from his stool and took the applauses.

The elderly man came back on stage with a bountiful bouquet of roses. Arthur and the elderly man hugged, and Arthur exited the stage. "Thank you for being with us tonight, we hope you enjoyed what musical talents Arthur had to offer. There will be cd's of some of his more-known songs outside for sale. We hope you all have a wonderful night."

As people began to leave the grad room Ana said, "So Alfred how did you like the concert?" Saying this she knew it was a rhetorical question, but she wanted to hear the words come out of Alfred's mouth. "I want to meet him" Alfred suddenly said. Ana was, taken aback for a second. She knew Alfred liked the concert a lot, but not so much as the composer.

"Alfred dear, I don't think we have time to go and meet Arthur." But as she turned to face Alfred he was already gone, off to meet the genius. As Alfred walked towards the back stage. As he entered the back stage Alfred saw Arthur putting on his coat, and the elderly man who was on the stage was talking to him. It looked serious, but Alfred wanted to meet Arthur so he barely noticed.

"Hello my name is, Alfred F. Jones."


End file.
